Double
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: (A game I'm going to try out to renew my long lost motivation... worth a short right? As for the next chapter well that solely depends on you guys since the chapters from here on will be inspired by a song a reviewer will post to me...) A twisted story of Nanoha with a slightly insensitive twin sister who likes to leave messes for her to straighten out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or its characters! No copyright infringement was intended

oooOOOooo

**Author's Note:** Hi guys I wanna try something I've never done before so... ladies and Gents I will choose 1 of my reviewers after this chapter and ask them to PM me a songs name and artist. I will use this song to make and inspire the next chapter of "Double"!

oooOOOooo

**Writing Style:**

Normal text = Narration

_Italic text = Past events_

"Double inverted commas = speech"

'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

**Bold = Important words**

oooOOOooo

**Double**

**Chapter 1: Possibilities **

'My sister is a real bitch...' she thought angrily as she examined her identical twin as she raced to the door readying herself for yet another date. Why was she saying this about her twin? Perhaps it could be from her hurting many good people's feelings, and she was just getting so tired of it. One minute the person she's dating is amazing; which is the first date... Then she wants nothing to do with them, but makes dates with them anyways only to ditch them, and worse makes me do the dirty work!

"You should lighten up Nanoha; I'm not breaking up with them or cheating on them just exploring my options!" Her twin Saya told her; she like her mother held a habit of wearing her hair down. Whereas Nanoha liked to either put it up in an off centered ponytail or pigtails. Saya glared at her slightly older sister by five minutes "Besides it's not like I'm hurting you, so why should you give a damn?! You don't even go to the same school it's not like anyone will know; why do you always get your panties in a twist over someone else?!" Saya told her flipping her hair over her shoulder lightly as she fixed a scarf around her slender neck.

"Dammit Saya people have feelings; you can't continue to string these people on and use me as your damn scapegoat!" Nanoha yelled at her nineteen year old sibling who seemed to have no regard for others feelings, but her own. Nanoha growled in frustration knowing none of what she was saying was getting to her sister. She sighed 'I must be an idiot...' she thought with a frown watching as her little sister tapped her shoes to the hardwood floors to ensure they were on correctly. "Fine... I'll do it... who's tonight?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"My date date or your date?" Saya asked with a snicker as Nanoha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her sisters feeble attempt to confuse her. Nanoha slapped her palm to her face in a get to the point manner. "Okay okay fine! I'm going out with Darin! She's a hot redhead with a firecracker attitude; very sexy!" Saya explained as she grabbed her purse; watching as her sister shook her head disapprovingly about how her younger sister was going about all this. "And your date for tonight is Fate! You'll enjoy her she's real live eye candy! How are the little ones saying it now?" Saya said licking her finger and touching it to her shoulder making a sizzling sound with her tongue.

"The gestures and sound effects were unnecessary Saya..." Nanoha sweat-dropped hearing a horn honk several times from the front lawn. Saya quickly dashed out the door before their mother and father could storm out after her and drag her back in since she was technically grounded. Nanoha shook her head as her parents rushed past her slamming the door open and running halfway to the car before it sped off with an ear piercing screech.

oooOOOooo

'What was Nanoha's problem I wonder...' Saya Takamachi thought about her older sister Nanoha Takamachi's words for a moment before just rolling her eyes. 'What people don't know won't hurt them.' she thought thinking about her four current dating partners... oh wait five including her firecracker here. Darin stopped the car at a red light and flashed her a lady killer smile; her slightly lustful brown eyes bore into hers dark blue ones.

Saya felt shivers up her spine, but found she rather liked it... She mentally smacked herself damn hormones! Saya crossed her left leg over the right and rested her elbow against the cars door interior propping her chin on her knuckles. Her head tilted in a way so her bangs covered up most of the blush that invaded her light skinned cheeks as she stared at her date from the corner of her eye.

"_**Dammit Saya people have feelings; you can't continue to string these people on and use me as your damn scapegoat!"**_

she recalled her sisters words...

'It's not like that! I'm just exploring my options!' she told herself letting the thoughts fade from her mind unwilling to let it ruin her night. She'd been doing this since middle school since she was dumped by her first boyfriend. Saya Takamachi ran a slender hand through her long dark brown locks of hair pulling a few stray strands back over her ear. It wasn't long till Darin parked the car in front of a club that seemed to be filled to the brim with people. Lights flashed through the high up windows and music pounded against the walls giving a small echo in the outdoors cold chilled air.

Saya turned back to the door when she heard it give a soft pop signaling that it'd been opened; Saya tilted her head up in Darin's direction as her beautiful slender redhead holding her hand out to her smiling sweetly. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself tonight." Darin told her as Saya grabbed hold of her hand allowing the redhead to help her out of the car. Saya just smiled back and nodded pushing thoughts of her and her sisters constant topic of arguments to the back of her mind. She just wanted to have fun and forget everything.

oooOOOooo

Nanoha sighed tying her hair up; it was the only way to tell them apart really unless people really knew them. It was her way of being separated from her sister's antics even though she was involving herself. She couldn't just let her sister hurt these people like that and not let them have a fair chance or believe they had a fair chance. Her sister was still on good terms with all her ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends because Nanoha gave them more than a date and then tossed them out.

She at least let them have four dates not including the times they came to 'visit' Saya who was pretty much always out somewhere messing around. She didn't understand why she was letting these people down easy like this... 'No I know why...' Nanoha thought sadly; these were great people's hearts her sister was toying with then throwing that toy in the back of her closet like an old toy promising to come back to play with it. However that never happens; they're always left in the dark waiting. 'I can't let her do that to them...' she thought thinking about all the good people she's met that her sister strung on for months.

Nanoha tilted her head back letting her eyes gaze at an old childhood photo; It was of her and her sister and two of their friends. Yunno and Amy people she hadn't seen in quite some time now; people she wished she could talk to right now. Eyeing the digital photo's beautiful nature painted background. On the day this was taken they'd been playing in the trees; she and Amy had been hanging by a long tree branch by their legs while her little sister and Yunno sat next to each other. Yunno's arm resting over Saya's shoulder and his hand gripping at the trees bark in between his legs to steady himself. Saya was a blushing shy mess, but was cutely leaning forward with an attractive smile adorning her face.

'Things were different back then...' Nanoha though only to be startled as she gripped the wall and began to put on a pair of sleek black heels skillfully tying them up her leg to ensure they stayed on her feet by a soft knock on the door. Her mother sighed walking passed her to answer it; her mother didn't know much about the situation, but her mother was a very good guess. She regularly voiced her concerns about how Saya wasn't going to learn anything if she didn't stop cleaning all her messes. The door opened with a creak and Momoko smiled a sad smile.

Just looking at her Nanoha could tell whoever was at the door was someone she approved of. Nanoha kissed her mother's cheek "Have fun." was all her mother told her; Momoko looked to her daughters date. It was someone she knew rather well; she was the adopted daughter of her best friend. "Fate I hope you have a good time too." Momoko turned to the blonde flashing her a small motherly smile. Watching as a blush pooled over Nanoha's cheeks at sight of the blonde in front of her.

'Okay perhaps the gestures and sound effects were very necessary!' Nanoha thought unconsciously beating herself telling herself to stop making goo goo eyes at the sexy slender blonde figure standing in her doorway resembling a goddess with a lavender colored rose in hand. It's thorns taken clean off; Nanoha didn't miss her bandaged up fingers. 'She's so cute! What the hell is wrong with you Saya?!' She thought missing the question Fate asked after handing her the rose.

Fate took hold of Nanoha's hand leading her off waving back at Momoko "We will; I'll have her back by midnight!" Fate told her dragging Nanoha off to her car. Opening the cars passenger door for her with ease "Saya is something wrong you seem different today?" Fate asked watching as she slipped into the passenger's seat. Nanoha blushed and looked at Fate in surprise shaking her head; so far no one had even come close to suspecting, but this girl seemed to notice small differences in how she and sister acted.

"No I'm fine Fate promise." Nanoha told her giving her a small thankful smile 'Thank you...' she found herself thinking unconsciously thanking the beautiful blonde. Fate was the first person Saya went out with that noticed their differences. She may not know that Saya wasn't Saya, but she knew something was off. Even though the girl couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Nanoha flashed Fate a true smile something she refrained from doing when with her sisters as she calls them 'possible lovers'.

oooOOOooo

Saya gazed around the club it wasn't the first time she went clubbing, but it was the first time she'd been here. On the stage that was set across the bar was a few drums and people pounding away on them, black lights lit up the club and the florescent paint that was splattering everywhere as they pounded on the drums with the drumsticks. Lights flashed and music blasted throughout the huge building. The bass bounced off the walls carrying the vibrations in the air back at the crowd making the music seem louder than it was.

People crowded the middle of the dance floor watching two young dance teams dance head to head; for bets or just for kicks. The bar looked amazing as the bartender slid a newly made drink that glowed a fluorescent color down the counter to the person who ordered it skillfully before beginning another mixture. You could tell the woman managing the bar enjoyed her job as she did a swift dance while making the mixture. A flashy attractive smile on her face 'hum gotta get her number...' Saya thought eyeing the woman from the corner of her eye as Darin dragged her to the dance floor.

"Where are we heading?" Saya tried to ask over the loud thunderous music; only to begin pouting since Darin didn't hear her and probably wouldn't all night. Darin turned to her and gave her a sexy confident smile that made a blush flood her cheeks just now noticing the group of people in front of her date. They all grinned at her holding out their hands in a an attempt to introduce themselves to her however the music was so loud the most she could do was attempt to read their lips.

Darin tugged her off in another direction waving goodbye to her group of dancing friends; They went to the bar and sat at the counter sipping on fluorescent drinks. Saya gave a drunk giggle as she backed away from the bar doing a sexy drunken dance; that an almost equally drunk and tipsy Darin soon joined in on. Saya's ears were ringing from the music, but she didn't care. Everything was so blurred together she could barely tell what song was playing.

They both soon found themselves at the bar again sipping on a new drink; Saya anyone could tell was incapable of not showing she was drunk as she stumbled around the club. Darin decided enough was enough and helped her date out to the car telling a few perverts to piss off when they offered to help them to their respective houses. Darin drove carefully with blurred fuzzy vision somehow managing to make it home in one piece.

Deciding it would be best to park it for the night till they both sobered up! Darin's eyes drooped after laying back in her seat parked outside of her apartment building. A few lone strands of long scarlet hair fell down her face as she opened her eye's slightly feeling a weight fall on her shoulder. She smiled and with the last bit of sense reach up clicking the lock button on the car barely hearing all the locks on the car click as she leaned her head against Saya's falling into a deep slumber.

oooOOOooo

Fate had been eyeing Nanoha all night she'd noticed. All while they ate, all while they talked Nanoha had Fate's complete attention minus when the servers came around asking if they were okay and needed something. This place was nice; not something her sisters other dates were like. They'd been the type to take a girl out to an expensive restaurant and treat her to a meal that was ridiculously expensive! Fate though... she was different and she liked that. She took her to an inexpensive place, with beautiful music playing in the background.

The entire ceiling was made of glass giving everyone a beautiful view of the dark starry night above. This date wasn't what most would call perfect, but if this was her date this is exactly how she pictured a date. Nothing overly extreme and expensive; it was a calm, soothing, happy environment. "Saya what's your favorite color?" Fate asked the dreamy eyed Nanoha as she eyed the pretty crisp and clear night sky. The moon beamed down at them as if smiling at them and a few of the bigger stars faded in and out from bright to dull almost winking at them.

Plate's softly clanged as a nearby tables residence left leaving a tip on the table for the waitress. Nanoha smiled slightly only half hearing her as she examined the room around her "Blue, but suddenly red calls out to me a little more than blue... Yours?" Nanoha replied she asked shifting her gaze from the creatively made tables that was littered with historical newspaper clippings with a large piece of glass over top of it to keep them clean and in place. Her eye stared at the sweet shade of burgundy that had Nanoha captivated since she opened the door at her parents' home.

"Was black, however now it's blue." Fate told shyly and unconsciously scratching at her cheek that was drowning in the light pink tint that faded over her cheeks. Nanoha giggled a little behind her hand at Fate's schoolgirl cuteness that she didn't expect her to have at first glance. Fate took an exaggerated sip of her drink raising her hand in the air "Waitress refills please!" Fate said catching the girls attention. Fate propped her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together looking deep in thought for a moment before eyeing the brunette across the table. "Saya I have to be honest with you... today I was planning on breaking up with you because on our last date you seemed more like a spoiled brat, then the girl I'd come to know from school. But today it's like you're a completely different person." Fate told Nanoha.

Nanoha looked at her sadly and with the slightest bit of curiosity radiating within her "Different how?" she asked tilting her head to the side raising an elegant eyebrow in question. Her brown ponytail draped over her shoulder and shined as the lamps light above hit it. She felt an uncharacteristic pain hit her heart; like someone had grabbed it and was twisting it within her chest cavity. Her eyes stung, but she pushed the feeling of tears gathering back.

"On our first date you seemed like you just didn't care and were uninterested in me. Today though that's different you've given me your complete attention instead of letting your eyes wander; just by seeing this I now know you do indeed have an interest in me. You also have this sparkle in your eye that you didn't have last week... I'm pretty sure my eyes are messing with me, but your eye's look like a darker shade of blue. Your cute facial expressions to your gestures and your moonlit smile... everything's different about you actually even the way you dress and walk!" Fate listed on and on all the details she noticed. Nanoha tilted her head in a manner that allowed her long bangs to hide her eyes from the public.

The waitress dropped off the new drinks giving them a smile telling them to just call if they needed anything more. Fate's eye shifted from the waitress after thanking her to Nanoha; her eyes widened a little as she watched something clear drip off Nanoha's chin. "Saya what's wrong?!" she asked startled stepping around the booth to Nanoha's side slipping in next to her. Fate took hold of Nanoha's hand liking as her hand was engulfed in a soothing warmth she'd rather not get rid of if she could help it.

Nanoha sniffled a little "Thank you... for noticing those things." she said using her free hand to wipe her face free of tears only succeeding in smearing some of her makeup. Nanoha frowned as Fate's hand left hers till Fate clapped her hands over Nanoha's cheek and she eyed the blonde curiously as she lightly ran her thumbs over her cheeks cleaning them rather efficiently like windshield wipers to a car in a storm. Nanoha face brushed over with a darker red blush as Fate's eyes drooped and the gap between them began to close.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: **And this is the end of the 1st chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading the story so far. I'd appreciate if you leave a comment or a review. All input and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again for taking your time to read my story.

Regards

_ElementalMiko12 _


End file.
